Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 133
"Against All Odds", known as "The Looming Giant Emperor! Machine Emperor Grannel" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-thirty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on October 27, 2010 and in the United States on August 27, 2011. Summary Jack is defeated when "Meklord Emperor Granel" absorbs "Red Nova Dragon", causing its ATK to become 15500. In the presence of that unbelievable power, Team 5D's is dominated by a feeling of despair. And entering the battle in the midst of all that is Crow. Crow resolves himself to bet his life on his fight, while he Summons the card he prepared for the Anti-Synchro "Meklord Emperor" tactics of his opponent, "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights". He combines it with a "Steam Token" and "Blackwing Armor Master" to try to terminate "Granel"; but Jakob reveals that using the effects of "Granel Attack" & "Granel Guard", he can use "Red Nova Dragon" in battle. Crow begins stalling while trying to find a strategy against "Granel"; but Crow, not having any way to defeat him, is forced to leave two cards for Yusei and lose. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Jakob Turn 11: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 9 → 10; Jakob's SPC: 9 → 10). Crow then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Crow's SPC: 10 → 0) and destroy "Meklord Emperor Granel", but Jakob activates his face-down "Infinity Wall" to negate all card effects that would destroy any cards Jakob controls this turn. Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Steam the Cloaked" ( 3/800/1200) in Attack Position. As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ( 4/1700/800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then removes his two monsters from play in order to Special Summon "Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights" ( 10/0/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Due to the effect of "Aurora the Northern Lights, its Level becomes the combined Levels of the two removed monsters ("Aurora the Northern Lights": 10 → 7). As "Steam the Cloaked" has left the field, its effect activates, Special Summoning a "Steam Token" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. Crow then activates the second effect of "Aurora the Northern Lights" to remove from play "Blackwing Armor Master" from his Extra Deck in order to treat the ATK and effects of "Aurora the Northern Lights" as the ATK and effects of "Blackwing Armor Master" ("Aurora the Northern Lights": ? → 2500/0) until his next Standby Phase. Crow intends to attack "Meklord Emperor Granel" with "Aurora", which will allow Crow to place a Wedge Counter on "Meklord Emperor Granel" at the end of the Damage Step. Crow would then remove the counter to reduce the ATK of "Meklord Emperor Granel" to 0. This will activate the effect of the "Steam Token" which will remove "Meklord Emperor Granel" from play and destroying all the parts of "Meklord Emperor Granel". "Aurora" attacks "Meklord Emperor Granel", but Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Granel" as a face-up Attack Position monster ( 12/3500/3000) in the Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Damage Step and change the attack target to it. Due to the "Blackwing Armor Master"-granted effects of "Aurora the Northern Lights", it is not destroyed and Crow takes no Battle Damage. At the end of the Damage Step, a Wedge Counter is placed on "Red Nova Dragon", however "Red Nova Dragon" becomes an Equip Card again at the end of the Damage Step. Crow's hand contains "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind", "Blackwing Revenge", and "Blackboost". Crow Sets two cards. On Crow's End Phase, the "Steam Token" destroys itself via its own effect. Turn 12: Jakob Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 0 → 1; Jakob's SPC: 10 → 11). Jakob then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Jakob's SPC: 11 → 1) and destroy "Aurora the Northern Lights". "Meklord Emperor Granel attacks directly, but Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" ( 3/0/1600) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. A replay occurs and Jakob uses "Meklord Emperor Granel" to attack and destroy "Ghibli". As a Winged Beast-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Crow activates his face-down "Black Wing Revenge" to Special Summon two "Blackwing - Black Crest Tokens" ( 2/0/800 for both) in Defense Position. Crow then activates his face-down "Blackboost" to draw two cards as he controls at least 2 "Blackwing" monsters. Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Meklord Emperor Granel" as an Attack Position monster ( 12/3500/3000) in Jakob's Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Battle Phase only as well as allow "Red Nova Dragon" to inflict piercing damage but also forbid it from attacking directly. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Black Crest Token". "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Crow (Crow 4000 → 1300). Jakob Sets a card. Turn 13: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 1 → 2; Jakob's SPC: 1 → 2). Crow then Tributes his "Black Crest Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Blackwing - Hillen the Tengu-wind" ( 5/0/2300) in Defense Position. Crow's hand contains "Urgent Tuning" and "Shadow Impulse". Crow then Sets two cards. Turn 14: Jakob Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Crow's SPC: 2 → 3; Jakob's SPC: 2 → 3). Jakob then activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to treat the "Red Nova Dragon" equipped to "Meklord Emperor Granel" as an Attack Position monster ( 12/3500/3000) in Jakob's Spell & Trap Card Zone during the Battle Phase only as well as allow "Red Nova Dragon" to inflict piercing damage but also forbid it from attacking directly. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hillen the Tengu-wind". "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Crow (Crow 1300 → 100). Jakob intends for Crow to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon", but Crow chooses not to. "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks directly (Crow 100 → 0). Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Hillen the Tengu-wind" to revive itself ( 5/0/2300) and "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" ( 3/0/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to tune "Ghibli" with "Hillen" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Defense Position. Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it goes immediately to Jakob's End Phase. "Red Nova Dragon" becomes an Equip Card again. Crow passes the baton to Yusei Fudo who proceeds in Dueling Jakob with all the cards that Crow had on his field. Mistakes * In the previous episode, Primo is sitting to Lester's left. In this episode, they mysteriously switch places. In the next episode, they switch places again. * In one shot of "Meklord Emperor Granel", the clouds in the background are moving the wrong way. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes